


More than just friends

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can competitors fall in love or will they stay on opposite sides?





	More than just friends

The year is 1995 and our story starts shortly after the second task of The Triwizard Tournament.

Cedric smirked. "A shark, really; Vik?"

Viktor asked, "Vy is me turning into a shark so funny?"

Cedric smiled. "It just is."

Viktor replied, "I should be heading back to the ship soon."

Cedric suggested, "Why don't you take a break from Karkaroff and the other Durmstrang students for a while?"

Viktor grinned. "Vot did you have in mind?"

Cedric explained, "Picture it, a picnic by the lake with sandwiches and your favourite Hufflepuff."

Viktor answered, "Sounds perfect."

Cedric beamed, "Excellent, after you then."

Viktor chose a nice spot a short distance away from the lake and pointed out, "Vere is the food?"

Cedric pulled out a basket from thin air and stated, "Right here."

Viktor admitted, "I'm impressed, Rick."

Cedric bowed and said in a posh voice, "I'm at your service, Sir."

Viktor chuckled. "Very funny, now sit your buttocks down."

Cedric joined Viktor on the grass and inquired, "What would you like first, a sandwich or a cracker."

Viktor told him, "You choose."

Cedric handed him a sandwich and smirked. "Trusting me this early in our relationship is an unwise decision."

Viktor took a bite out of the sandwich and sighed. "Pickled onions, my favourite."

Cedric said, "I know, I asked your classmates what you liked."

Viktor smirked. "Did you now?"

Cedric responded, "Yes, we're more than just friends Vik."

Viktor grinned. "I know, ve're far more than just friends."

Cedric smiled. "I'm glad you agree with me, so what would you call us?"

Viktor blushed. "Dating as you vould say, I suppose."


End file.
